


losing your phone, along with your sanity

by shutupj



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, THEYRE BESTIES YOUR HONOR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupj/pseuds/shutupj
Summary: Sapnap doesn't know what it's like to be cared for by a friend.Dream intends to change that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. nothing is worse than six flags

“Dude,” 

Sapnap noticed Patches before he did the man in front of him. She curled her tail around his leg, gazing up at Sapnap through big, glassy eyes. He gulped, eyes glued to the floor. He knew it was Patches, and he knew who Patches lived with, but he desperately hoped he hadn’t actually shown up at his house. Maybe it was someone else, and the person in front of him wasn’t actually his best friend.

“What’re you doing here?”

Oh, that was definitely Dream’s voice. That smooth voice, edged with a slight gravelly tone. It pierced through his chest, bouncing off his bones, trickling down Sapnap’s spine like electricity. It scared him a hell of a lot more than it comforted him. 

Sapnap couldn’t remember why he chose Dream’s house. Skeppy was closer, Bad was also in Florida. But, of course, Sapnap paid the extra fare to get all the way to Dream’s house—his perfect, beautiful home. 

It wasn’t huge. Sapnap had managed to take it in as he walked up to the front door, despite his heart threatening to choke him to death as it jumped into his throat. Beige on the outside with a tiled roof, large windows with curtains, and a lot of plants in the front. They were well cared for. Sapnap had never taken Dream for a plant guy. 

He sucked in a breath, “yeah…” pursing his lips, he finally raised his eyes. “Hey, Dream.” 

Dream was a lot more  _ real  _ in person. Sapnap remembered the blurry, shaky FaceTimes they’d had. His face was hardly distinguishable when they called, but even then, it was hard to believe Dream was actually a real person and not a faceless blob. 

Freckles were the first thing Sapnap noticed. They dotted his cheeks and nose like paint splatters. Dream’s hair was a dirty blonde, darker at the roots. It stuck up in certain places as if he had just woken up. His eyes were a dark green, something he couldn’t really tell from their calls. 

Sapnap felt like a brick had just hit him in the head. A headshot, if you will. 

Dream held out his arm, fingers cold against Sapnap’s arm, “are you ok?” 

“I uh,” he gulped, “I need your help, I think.” Sapnap tried to keep his gaze on his friend, he really did, but he couldn’t help as his eyes darted across Dream’s face, tracing every freckle. 

He was real.

_ Really real.  _

Sapnap was rambling as Dream led him inside. He let himself be guided, mind foggy, the hand on his shoulder the only thing keeping him from drifting into some dark abyss of overthinking. 

“And my flight got cancelled, and my family is already halfway home, and I can’t just ask mom to come back and get me. She’ll be so pissed. But she already took my shit with her because it cost like fifty bucks less, so all I’ve got is my fuckin’ backpack, which isn’t helpful considering I can’t use this uneaten sandwich to get home-” 

Dream slapped a hand over Sapnap’s mouth, eyebrows raised. Sapnap clenched his jaw behind the hand, trying not to keep talking. His throat was already dry, and he could feel how dehydrated he was, especially from all the sniffling he definitely had not done in the bathroom at the airport.

That definitely didn’t happen. 

“Take a deep breath.” Dream said, hesitantly moving his hand. Sapnap did so without a second thought, furrowing his brows at how easily he followed Dream’s instructions. What the hell. “You’re fine. I’ve got you.”

Dream held his hands out, almost as if he was trying to calm down a rabid animal. Sapnap was sure he looked like one, eyes wide, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He took another shaky breath, closing his eyes again as if the darkness would calm him down. His eyes burned as unshed tears stuck his lashes together. When had he started crying? 

Sapnap’s eyes shot open, chest heaving. 

No. 

He could not be crying in front of Dream right now. 

Not _Dream_.

Anyone but Dream. 

His friend was shushing him in a matter of seconds, tentative arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

Sapnap let him. 

Sapnap buried his head in the crook of Dream’s neck, no doubt making a tear (and probably snot, if he was being honest) stain on his shirt. Dream just pulled him closer, resting his chin on Sapnap’s head. The blonde continued to whisper, comforting words becoming white noise in Sapnap’s ears.

He slumped against his friend, chest trembling. His hands were fists in Dream’s loose t-shirt, desperate to hold onto anything. Hiccups escaped his lips, whimpery noises muffled by Dream’s shoulder. His bottom lip quivered the entire time, Sapnap’s breaths staggering as he spluttered. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears stinging his face. Embarrassment swirled in his stomach, his uneven breathing only seeming to churn the feeling. 

It was all too familiar. 

Sapnap could remember the last time he had a full-fledged panic attack. It was during his 10th-grade field trip to the closest amusement park they had in Texas: Six Flags. He could remember the bus ride, anxiety growing as he was forced to sit next to a group of friends he was  _ not  _ apart of. They were loud, the boy next to him hardly in his seat at all during the ride. 

Then they were in the park. The roller coasters were tall, bright colors against a blue Texan sky. Screams and whoops echoed as the rides flew past, fading in and out as the cars came and disappeared from view.

He had watched as his friends left him behind in favor of being first in line for some coaster, barely noticing Sapnap wasn’t even there. They forgot about him like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Maybe it had been. 

Sapnap had felt the terror building in his throat by then, shame gurgling in his stomach. And just like that, his anxiety boiled over. He’d ran to the bathroom as quickly as he could, terrifying a couple of middle schoolers as he puked out pure embarrassment and way too many cheetos. 

He remembered sobbing on the dirty bathroom floor, the bright blue sea-themed tiles watery and out of focus as tears clouded his eyes. He felt disgusting, chest tight with each breath. His legs were cold against the floor, and he knew he’d be washing off the grimy feeling for hours after he got home. 

Sapnap had never returned to that same park. 

He also hadn’t talked to those friends, either.

Not that they noticed. 

It was barely 3 years after the incident, the worst one he’d had in years, and there was Sapnap, clutching Dream so tight his knuckles turned white.

It was almost worse.

Almost. 

(Nothing is worse than the dirty bathrooms at Six Flags. Or Six Flags in general.)

He felt that same shame coil in his gut, burning through his entire body. Sapnap tried to pull away, stepping backwards, but Dream just moved with him. The blonde dropped his forehead to Sapnap’s shoulder, hands rubbing circles on his back. 

He wouldn’t let himself get that bad. 

He wouldn’t break down.

Not in front of Dream. 

He wasn’t in 10th grade anymore. Sapnap was older. He was grown. He couldn’t be having a panic attack over a missed flight and a stolen phone. He was too old for that. 

Sapnap stared at the wall ahead of him, vaguely noticing Patches brush against his ankles. He gulped down his fear, composing himself the best he could. He could still pull this off. He could blame it on stress. Dream didn't have to know.

This wasn’t so bad-

Well, it was pretty bad. 

Sapnap cringed. 

He’d shown up at Dream’s house, with barely any introduction of explanation as to why he was there, then started crying in the middle of Dream’s entryway. And Dream just let him. His friend hadn’t let go the entire time, arms tight around Sapnap’s back. 

They stood there for awhile, Sapnap’s breaths evening out. Dream eventually crouched down, Sapnap’s legs buckling, their knees knocking together as Dream eased them down to the floor. Sapnap’s eyes fluttered shut, mostly because he was exhausted, but he also couldn’t bring himself to look at Dream. 

Not after the shit he’d just pulled.

They sat on the carpet together, legs crossed, knees touching. Dream’s hand was on Sapnap’s leg, fingers fiddling with the fabric of his sweatpants. 

His heart swelled with something other than shame. 

Sapnap had never been one to get sappy; that was the truth. He was the funny one, the flirty one, always making jokes and getting scolded by Bad for his language. He couldn’t afford to be emotional. Sure, he was shy around new people, but that was more of a problem with not wanting to cross any boundaries he wasn’t aware of. He had a reputation to uphold, dammit. 

Sitting on the floor with Dream made his heart hurt. 

It ached. 

Sapnap pushed down whatever gooey thoughts he had.

At least he tried to. 

He let his head loll to the side, resting on Dream’s shoulder again. Everything was way too fuzzy. 

He didn’t miss Dream’s quiet, “goodnight, Pandas.” before he passed the fuck out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i- am so sorry lmao


	2. join the damn knitting club, dude

He woke up in a bed that definitely wasn’t his own. The sheets, for one, were clean. 

Not that Sapnap didn’t wash his bedsheets. 

He did.

Totally. 

They were grey and fluffy, not covered in mini Eiffel Towers like his own were. The blanket rustled as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. A water bottle sat on the bedside table, along with a random pill he assumed was Tylenol. 

He gulped it down, throat scratchy and drier than all of Texas. 

The room he was in wasn’t huge. Kind of empty, actually. Curtains were drawn closed over the window, covering the room in shadows. The only reason he could see was because the door to his side was left open a crack, soft light spreading across the carpeted floor. 

Sapnap’s head spun as he finally got his bearings, letting out a small grunt as blood rushed to his brain way too fast. It felt like he’d been hanging upside on the monkey bars.

Cold air wisped across his toes, sending a shiver up his legs. His feet were ice cold. Dream must have taken off his shoes. Not to mention, he also must have carried Sapnap to bed.

What the fuck. 

He groaned, falling back onto the bed. Swirls of color filled his vision as he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes—green, pink, blue, dancing across his eyes like some music video from the 70s. 

The pressure against his eyes steadied him.

He wasn’t very steady, normally. 

Sapnap would be the first to admit he wasn’t the best at managing his anxiety (though, not out loud), but that didn’t mean he didn't try. Because he did try. Really, really hard. 

(He had therapy sessions every other week, thank you very much.)

He worked to find ways to calm down, to relax, but he was always somewhat on edge. Stress balls, meditation, breathing exercises—it never seemed to be enough. He could always feel that little blob of stress in the back of his neck, like a ball of yarn, slowly unravelling the more stressful the situation became. 

He wasn’t a fan. 

(He really should have joined the knitting club at school)

The one thing that seemed to help was planning, which was how he got into this entire problem in the first place. 

Though, “planning” was a bit of an understatement. 

It was more obsessive than anything else. 

Sapnap had two different calendar apps, as well as three physical ones; one for work, one for school, and one for family and friend events. His notes app was full of reminders, each with its own different alarm and vibration to catch his attention, just in case. Sticky notes covered his desk back home, (yellow and orange, of course) short phrases and bullet points littering the pieces of paper. 

He wasn’t very organized in the sense that things were labeled or put away correctly. No, his room was a disaster. Half the time he was tripping over clothes he didn’t even know he owned or finding old cups his mother had seemingly lost months ago. 

But he planned, and it helped him stay grounded. 

He planned for everything.

Everything. 

His ball of yarn still seemed to unravel when things went wrong, despite all the diligent work he’d put in to make sure nothing was out of place. He couldn’t control everything, even if he desperately tried to. Whether it was his fault or not, he could feel those loose strings wrap around his neck, suffocating and painful. Those strings would choke him until he could barely breathe.

He’d always managed to tie it back into a ball, albeit a bit messily. It might not have been the best coping method, forcing feelings away and tying them together to deal with later. His ball of yarn was messy and full of knots, but he kept it together. Even if it got a little tangled in the process, it was still back in a ball, all in one place, and that’s what mattered.

(Why hadn't he joined the fucking knitting club)

Not yesterday, though. 

Yesterday he had almost fully lost his fucking ball of yarn. 

Sapnap frowned at the ceiling, mind finally replaying all the events from the past day without sending him into a fit of overlapping thoughts. 

The Sap Fam, as he dubbed them, had all gone to some beach in Florida for a week. The resort was gorgeous; palm trees and tropical plants everywhere, clean marble and sandstone buildings, a literal fountain in the front of the check-in building. Sapnap thoroughly enjoyed laying on a lounger, sunglasses on, and swim-trunks tanning weird lines on his thighs. He had been sweaty, and the sunscreen was sticky on his skin, but it was nice. 

He was almost at ease. 

That was until they arrived at the airport. Sapnap had wished he’d been able to schedule a meet-up with Dream (though that wasn’t much of an issue now) but was kind of relieved to be heading home. He missed his cat. And also the comforting mess of his bedroom. 

What he had missed most, though, was the feeling of headphones on his ears, his friends’ voices blocking out anything else in the world. He had missed hearing Dream’s wheeze. Comforting memories mixed with a relaxed week on the beach put Sapnap at peace. He was genuinely content. 

Things only went downhill from there. 

It was after the rest of his family had boarded, Sapnap opting to catch the next flight home so some other family could sit with their little kids on the plane. The next flight was only an hour later, and he got first-class for his troubles. Score. 

Then his phone got stolen.

(Curse his absolute dump-truck ass and the loose pockets of his sweatpants) 

It must have fallen out of his pocket when he went to the bathroom, which was, coincidentally, how he found out he both did not have a phone _and_ that his flight got cancelled. The announcement had run over the crackly intercom, Sapnap instinctively reaching for his phone to check his flight status, only to find it wasn’t there. 

He scoured the sitting area for thirty minutes. He talked to multiple people working check-in desks. He even bothered the poor janitor who definitely did not want to speak to him. 

At that point, Sapnap was trying not to freak out in the middle of the airport. 

He held it together pretty well, though. 

He took a piss, used a couple dimes at a payphone (which still exist, somehow) to leave a message on his mom’s answering machine, then hugged his backpack at the seating area to calm down. 

Sapnap knew Dream’s address by heart. They had written letters back and forth since middle school. They were always dumb, with blurry selfies and memes printed out and attached to the lined paper they wrote on. Dream’s handwriting was messy, barely legible, but Sapnap could always decipher it somehow. He wasn’t sure if it was the pure admiration that made him learn Dream’s lettering, or if he was just really, really dedicated to being a good pen-pal. 

(It was definitely admiration)

Even after Dream had moved out of his parent's house, Sapnap had memorized his address, just out of habit. They didn’t write letters as often as they used to, but Sapnap still sent birthday cards and the occasional polaroid he wanted Dream to have. 

Every time he got a letter back, whether it was a holiday card or an actual letter, Sapnap was all smiles. It was like he was in middle school again, looking forward to finding an envelope on his desk with his name all but scribbled onto the paper. 

Middle school hadn’t been a great time for Sapnap. 

But Dream…

Dream was the highlight of those years. He brought with him the sun like he had it tethered to a string. Dream glowed with some sort of light that Sapnap couldn’t really understand. His friend was warm and bright, and it was _magical_ ; Sapnap even told him so. Dream would laugh it off, and Sapnap could hear him rolling his eyes every time he’d say something sappy like that. 

It was during late nights, the light from his monitor illuminating his face, that Sapnap would allow himself a word or two to express his fondness. They’d be wedged between jokes, poking fun at something dumb his friend would have done in CS:GO, but they were always genuine. He wasn’t that genuine often. 

So, of course, the first thing Sapnap’s anxiety-muddled brain thought to do was pay for an Uber ride to Dream’s house. You know, like an idiot. 

And then he was there.

No phone. 

No cash left in his wallet after he tipped his driver.

Only a backpack, a single piece of gum, and one leg threatening to slip off the edge of calm he had so carefully carved. 

Out of all the meet-ups Sapnap had been invited to, whether with fans or other YouTubers, this one had to have been the weirdest. 

(And also the saddest, but he chose to ignore that part)

Dragging a hand down his face, Sapnap got out of bed. His feet padded across the carpet quietly, trying not to make any noise, even though Dream was most likely awake already. Sapnap was still having a hard time accepting he had actually met Dream. That he was in his house. 

It all felt like a dream. 

(Ha ha funny)

Not to mention, it was strange. The blonde had just let him collapse, disintegrate into his arms. Who does that? Not anyone Sapnap knew, that was for sure. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting to happen when he met Dream. Most of the ride to the house had been a blur, his chest tight and arms numb as he squeezed his backpack. 

He hadn’t been thinking. 

Sapnap froze in front of the door, eyes wide. 

He was definitely thinking now. 

Dream must be upset with him, surely. He’d just show up with no notice, rambling and borderline hysterical. The two hadn’t even been able to make plans to meet up, and then Sapnap just appears? What kind of person does that?

A shitty one. 

Sapnap worried his bottom lip between his teeth, hand resting on the doorknob, hesitant. It was cold. Dream kept his house cold, despite the warm Florida air. He let it chill his fingers, the cold giving him something to grip onto. 

He stood there for a while, eyes staring distractedly at the door. 

You know, like a weirdo. 

His mind was moving both a mile a minute and so painfully slow. It was like his brain was a big block of jello. Sapnap let himself lean his forehead against the door, eyes fluttering closed. 

He didn’t know what to do. 

Dream was definitely mad at him. He had to be, right? He didn’t want to upset him further, either. The best thing Sapnap could think to do was sneak out, but how would he get home? He didn’t have a phone, he was money-less, he couldn’t even call a ride to the airport. 

Sapnap resisted the urge to punch himself in the face. 

What the hell was he going to do?

(Get scared half to death, apparently)

Sapnap opened his eyes to find Dream in the doorway, hand on Sapnap’s shoulder just like it had been yesterday. He flinched backwards, eyes wide. 

He might have gasped in surprise. 

He just might have. 

“Woah there,” Dream pushed the door open slowly, Patches in his free arm. Her head rested against Dream’s chest, body cradled his arm. She was a lot smaller than Sapnap had initially thought.

That or Dream was just incredibly buff. 

He _did_ pick Sapnap up and carry him all the way to the guest room. 

He tried not to think about it. 

“I was just,” Sapnap gulped, eyes scanning the room. They landed on his backpack, resting on a chair by the window. “I was gonna, uh-”

Dream raised an eyebrow, “gonna leave?”

Sapnap pursed his lips. 

Dream’s words rang in his ears, immediately twisting them into a tone of malice, of anger. Dream didn’t look angry, though. He looked calm. Sleepy, even. 

His hair was tousled, wavy blonde hair falling in his eyes. Dream was wearing a sweatshirt now, grey with the Florida Marlins logo on it. If they’d been in a different situation, Sapnap might have teased him for being a baseball fan. Sapnap could see the faint facial hair splayed across Dream’s chin and jaw, light and blonde. He would’ve made fun of him for that, too. 

Sapnap didn’t understand why everyone in fanart thought he was baby-faced. The dude was peak Florida Man energy.

Sapnap mentally reminded himself to compare Dream to Yung Gravy later.

If he even got the chance, that is. 

“You can go if you want. I can call you an Uber, but,” Dream’s voice caged him in. Sapnap didn’t meet his eyes. “I’d like it if you stayed a bit.”

Sapnap’s brain stopped. 

“For breakfast, at least.”   
  


Dream was not a good cook.

Sapnap was not surprised.

He watched Dream make an attempt at pancakes from his seat at the island, (Dream had a fucking island in his kitchen what the hell) head still fuzzy. Patches was sprawled out on his lap, one leg bumping into his arm every time she shifted in her sleep. 

Hopefully she was chasing a lot of mice in her dreams. 

Sapnap smiled despite himself, fingers brushing through the cat’s soft hair. Her underbelly was an off-white color against the rest of her brown fur. She had patches of it across her body; her chest, the top of her head, her feet. (socks!) She was small in his arms. 

Dream wasn’t just insanely buff. 

(To be determined)

Sapnap sighed, letting his shoulders relax. He hadn’t realized how tense he was. Dream hummed quietly, swaying through the kitchen, not a care in the world. 

Naturally, he didn’t notice the pancakes burning. 

Why would the greatest speedrunner in the world (-debatable. Sapnap was great at speedrunning, thank you very much.) pay attention to anything he was doing? That’s just crazy talk. 

Setting Patches on the floor as gently as possible, Sapnap slid to the stove, flipping over their breakfast with a spare spatula. 

Dream spun around, eyebrows furrowed, before starting to laugh. “My hero!”

Sapnap huffed. “They were burning.” 

“Thanks,” Dream sent Sapnap a grin, turning back to his coffee machine. “You’re on pancake duty.” 

He gawked, “what?”

“Flip the cakes for me, will you?”

Sapnap nodded, watching the pancakes with far too much focus. The batter sizzled as he poured out a couple more, moving the other (almost burnt, c’mon Dream) ones to a plate. Dream resumed his humming. 

The two sat at the island to eat their breakfast, Patches whining from the floor, wanting to sit on the counter with them. She couldn’t jump high enough to reach it. (She did try, though. Spoiler alert: did not make it)

Besides the sound of silverware clattering against plates, or Patches’ soft meows, the kitchen was quiet. Sapnap hadn’t dared say anything. He hadn’t even looked in Dream’s direction. 

It wasn’t that he was scared or anything. 

Pfft. 

(ok, maybe a bit)

Dream was pretty intimidating, even in pajamas and flip-flops. 

“Dude, you look like you’re tryna’ drill holes into my plate with your eyes.” Dream said, casually waving his fork at Sapnap before sticking a huge bite of pancake into his mouth. He smiled, mouth crammed full of food as Sapnap sent him a glare. 

He scowled. “I’m not-”

“It’s ok if you are,” Dream interrupted, “I got ‘em at a garage sale. I don’t even think they can go in the dishwasher, which is a total dealbreaker.” 

Ever the charmer. Sapnap just rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t ignore how comforting Dream’s words were. He wasn’t judgemental, he wasn’t pressuring him. He was just being a dumbass. 

It was almost like everything was normal. 

The blonde shoveled another massive piece of pancake into his mouth. “I still put ‘em in ‘ere, though.” 

Sapnap breathed a soft laugh, dipping his head to hide his smile. “I’m sorry for just,” he waved his hands around slightly, “showing up.” He finally turned to look at Dream, the ball of nerves in the back of his neck unraveling with every second. 

Sapnap silently swore to buy a pair of knitting needles when he got back home. 

Dream gave him another smile, this time with less pancake. “Don’t worry about it, man. I wasn’t busy or anything, if that’s what you’re worked up about.” Dream narrowed his eyes at him. “Though, I doubt that was the main thing worrying you.” 

Sapnap gulped. 

Dream just leaned back, taking another bite (yes, he had insisted on eating the burned pancakes), “either way, it’s all good. Just lemme know about the Uber thing, and I can call one for you. Or your mom, actually. Does she know?”

Sapnap nodded, “yeah, I called her on a payphone at the airport. Left a message.” 

Dream chuckled, “just like Home Alone.” He stood, gathering his and Sapnap’s plates in his hands, ceramic clattering together loudly with Dream’s elegance. “You can also stay, you know.”

“I uh,” Sapnap scratched the back of his neck, the room suddenly way too small. “I think I uh…” 

Sapnap felt his ball of yarn start to unravel again. Dream wasn’t even looking at him and he was intimidated. 

It wasn’t that he couldn’t make decisions. 

He could. He made decisions all the time. 

It was more so that he was in the house of his best friend, who he had never met prior to the day before, and was now being asked to make a choice between staying and leaving. Was he really entitled to decide? Staying would be an intrusion on Dream and his hospitality; Dream hadn’t even invited him over in the first place. Then again, asking Dream to call him an Uber is both embarrassing and kind of rude, considering they were best friends and all. How would Dream feel if Sapnap was so eager to leave? 

It wasn’t that Sapnap wanted to leave, either. 

He really, really wanted to stay. This was first time he had ever been able to even meet his best friend. Seeing Dream in person was always a distant hope, a wish just out of reach. And now he was there, Dream just across a kitchen island from him. Of course he wanted to stay, but was it right? He hadn't planned for this- he hadn't planned for _any_ of this. 

Safe to say, Sapnap didn’t know what the fuck to do. 

“I don’t want to, uh,” he waved wildly at Dream’s living room, then at Patches, who stared at him blankly. Dream crossed his arms. “Uh, you know?”

“You don’t have to make a decision now,” Dream said, “and you aren’t intruding or anything. You’ve obviously been upset since yesterday-”

“I wasn’t!”

“And it’s ok,” Dream didn’t break eye contact once, even with Sapnap squirming in his seat. “I'm not judging you, dude, but you should probably call your mom.” 

Sapnap sighed, “yeah.” 

The blonde rummaged around in his back pocket, pulling out his phone, blowing hair out of his face. A familiar pixelated flame was printed on the back of the phone case, practically mocking Sapnap’s anxious thoughts. Dream had a case with _his_ _logo_ on it, and Sapnap was having doubts about their friendship? Idiot. 

Dream held it out to him from the opposite side of the island. “Take as long as you need.”

Damn him and his long arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> them being so out of character just adds so much spice mwah
> 
> also forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but this isn't supposed to seem real/isn't me trying to say this is what they're like in person (hence why i'm using their igns instead of real names lmao) i just liked dream and sapnap's dynamic so i thought i'd try it out and be a little angsty pffft- 
> 
> if their boundaries/preferences change i'll gladly take this down :)


End file.
